Never Ending Fireworks
by NaNa501
Summary: The final day of December feels just a bit colder without a man to wrap her arms around. They let go of each other, vowing to never see each other again. Can she forget him that simply, just like she said she would? ONE SHOT.


**"_Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard."_**

* * *

><p>The bitter breeze swept her chestnut brown hair flying into the air. With her gloved hands, she rubbed her arms, trying to make herself warmer.<p>

There was something about the thirty first of December that felt colder than usual.

The winds had been equally as harsh, the snow fell just the same, what made it so different?

She let clouds of white out of her mouth as she sighed.

Her suede, black boots crunched in the snow as she forced herself to walk. She was on her favorite street, or rather _their _favorite street.

Her nose scrunched up when she smelled the familiar sharp smell. It used to be her favorite, but now it just reminded her of what she wished was still real. Biting her lip, she walked closer to the coffee shop.

Gathering up the courage, she decided to go in. Just because they used to come here frequently didn't mean she had to avoid it now right?

A feeling of freedom and acceptance rushed through her body, knowing this should be a forbidden place for her. If he was willing to forget, she would too.

But when she tugged on the fancy door handle, it wouldn't budge. A quiet laugh escaped her dry lips before pulling again. When it didn't open, she yanked harder, not wanting to believe it. She then ended up jerking on it so hard that the windows of the coffee shop shook.

Her body felt weak and she was out of breath. While leaning on the door for support, she looked up to see the store was vacant.

No more red, polished tables. The wall paper was peeling off and the tiles on the floor were cracked. There were no traces of humans in the building.

It was closed down for good.

With another low laugh, she held a tight grip on the handles.

This simply felt like being taunted.

It was just another reminder that she couldn't go back to the past to fix things, in hopes of still being together.

Was she supposed to be happy for what they had in the past or mourn for what she lost?

Her tiny feet stumbled back and her emerald orbs read the beat up sign.

'_Mocha Grind'._

Then where did the coffee aroma come from?

Her ears picked up the same kind of gossiping and chattering she used to hear when the old coffee shop was open. Her head turned to see the new coffee shop right across Mocha Grind.

'_Brew Amore'._

It was crowded with people sipping on cups of hot chocolate and coffee. Her eyes caught a couple sitting across each other, laughing as they rubbed their noses together.

That's what she used to be like, before they broke up.

Now, everything seemed so new to her. Not only the coffee shop, but her surroundings had changed.

Before, she would run in the snow, giggling, and look back to see two pairs of foot prints in the soft snow. Now, she didn't look back, not wanting to see the lonely prints in the ground.

The streets were empty, and that's exactly how she felt too.

Completely alone and abandoned.

While everybody was inside, enjoying each other's company, Kyoko was outside. This feeling of solitude created the illusion of a crueler winter day.

Kyoko failed to realize the sun was setting earlier than usual until the lamp posts lit up. She looked up to see it illuminating the snow packed streets.

Tomorrow will be a new year, and a new day.

Would she be able to start another chapter of her life without him?

Constantly, she argued whether or not she wanted to forget him. Forgetting would mean forcefully letting go of the two years they had been together. Remembering would mean pain and yearning for him again.

When her feet took her to the top of the hill near the train tracks, she felt a sense of remembrance.

"_That's what I mean! You're too uptight Sasuke!" It was close to midnight on a brisk new year's eve. The girl laid on the train tracks, spreading her arms onto the ground. _

"_What's so fun about laying on train tracks?" They were a new couple just trying to make this relationship work out._

And it did work out. For two years that is.

"_Just do it, I swear you won't regret it." Her eyes were stuck to the starless sky. "Plus, the view is great down here."_

_The Uchiha looked up to see what she was so intrigued by. "Kyoko, there's nothing up there."_

_With a hearty laugh, she shook her head. "I'm using my imagination for now. In a few minutes, it'll come true." Then she lifted up her hand and motioned for him to join her. "Now come on!"_

_Knowing Kyoko was as stubborn as he was, he laid down next to her. "Why train tracks? Couldn't we just lay down on the hill over there?" He pointed to the untouched hill covered in snow._

"_No way, that's no fun. Plus, it looks way better down here!"_

"_Kyoko, there's absolutely nothing."_

_She took a deep breath in and looked over to Sasuke. _

_They were young and both would admit they were just testing the waters with each other. Since they both had a small crush on each other, they figured, why not? _

_But that turned into leaning on each other for support, and soon falling in love._

"…_What are you imagining anyway?"_

_She turned her attention over to the clear sky again. "I was imagining you and me laying down on the train tracks."_

"_So your imagination came true?"_

_Suddenly, bursts of vivid colors exploded in the now tainted skies. God was an artist, and now the sky was his canvas. With one simple flick of the hand, dazzling specks of orange and red spread with a ripple effect._

"_Now it came true." He heard her whisper over the cackling sounds of fireworks going off. _

_The duo watched in a comfortable silence until they died down._

_When all that was left was the smell of sulfur, Sasuke let out a rare happy laugh. "You're something else."_

_Her voice was sweet and warming as she giggled in response._

"…_So what happens if a train comes?"_

"_Then we die."_

_He shook at her bluntness and she chortled at his reaction._

"_But at least we'll die together."_

Ever since then, they spent every holiday together. Having lost their families at a young age, they weren't used to the strange customs of celebrating them.

Once they caught on, they grew used to them, but they always anticipated for New Year's Eve.

They always met at the train tracks on the last day of December.

And this would be the first time in two years she would be spending a holiday by herself.

Being careful not to slip, she slowly made herself down to the train tracks. It was almost midnight, and she was prepared to let go of him tonight.

Once they go off, he'll vanish like the fireworks did.

"_I'm getting sick of you not listening to me!" She screamed, her face red with fury._

"_I don't have time for this, you're being ridiculous." He would put up a cold front. _

"_You don't have time for __**me**__ anymore..." She stomped out of the house, not turning back once. "You never have time."_

Her tears ran down the sides of her face as she blankly stared at the pitch black sky.

The fireworks finally began.

But they didn't disappear. Once the first dispersed, another flew up into the air.

She couldn't just simply forget this man.

He was like the never ending fireworks.


End file.
